


Frosted Mini Wheats

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: Rhett and Link are strangers to each other, meeting at the supermarket for the first time.This is my submission for the Tropetastic Tuesday #10 fic challenge at the Tumblr fandom. Thank you for Afangirlsplaylist for the fun prompt "Meet Cute in 1000 words". Also thank you for TheGreyHenley for starting this amazing weekly challenge.Enjoy!





	Frosted Mini Wheats

Link was stressed out. He hated doing groceries, and he hated these huge hypermarkets with bright lights and wide aisles. He had a meticulously crafted list of all the things he needed, but he was never able to find anything here. Did they move stuff around between every visit? Wasn’t this the aisle with spreads and jams the last time he came in? Why were the jars of pickled vegetables and canned beans here? Where were the peanut butters?

* * *

Rhett was silently humming an old song in his mind while pushing his half-full shopping cart around the aisles. He considered shopping a form of pleasant treasure hunting. You never knew what you’d find. He went to this soothing meditative state when he came here alone, and the thought of taking all the goodies back home made him happy. Food made him happy. Rhett remembered he needed beans the moment he saw the aisle with stacks of cans and jars. He didn’t normally make a shopping list – he preferred going with the flow, and buying what looked good – but he always remembered to buy beans. There was a cute but grumpy looking man staring at the pickled cucumbers with a frown on his face. He seemed a bit lost, and Rhett couldn’t help but smile at his expression. This man was clearly not enjoying the shopping experience. But he looked so pretty, scratching his head in confusion, leaving his dark hair a bit messy. Maybe Rhett could help him out.

* * *

“Hi! Are you looking for something in particular?” Link looked up and saw a tall man with a massive fluffy beard and wavy golden hair smiling at him from above. How freaking tall was he? The man’s warm and friendly eyes were directed at Link, and his eyebrow was raised to emphasize the question. The man looked a lot like some Greek god, which was not something you see every day, especially not in a supermarket. Link blushed just the tiniest bit. “Um, yeah, peanut butter. They used to be here before, but someone must have moved them.”

* * *

“They’re two aisles that way. Like they’ve always been.” Rhett pointed to the right, chuckling at the smaller man’s embarrassment. He clearly wasn’t accustomed to being confused or in need of any kind of help. But he sure had the bluest eyes Rhett had ever seen behind his glasses. And amazingly long lashes, too. And his cheeks were bright crimson at this point. “Really? Thanks for the help.” Rhett didn’t bother trying to hide the fact that he stared at the man’s butt when he walked away. He had a very attractive behind. After the man disappeared at the end of the aisle, Rhett turned to grab a can of beans from the shelf. He soon returned to his zen state.

* * *

Link had found the peanut butter aisle after following the directions given by the Greek god. Link had even taken a jar of Nutella to his cart – he liked mixing the two together sometimes. Not on a sandwich of course, but with a spoon, which he then shoved straight into his mouth. Who needs bread anyway? Peanut butter consisted all the nutrients Link would ever need. He looked at his list, and was relieved to see he only had one more item to find. Frosted Mini Wheats, his favourite cereal. The cereal aisle was the only one in the store he could always find – as if he had a sixth sense for just knowing where the cereal boxes were. Or maybe it was just an ability he had developed over the past thirty years of eating cereal every day.

* * *

Rhett placed a family pack of organic bacon in his cart, seeing the cute guy from the bean aisle walk to the flakes and müslis aisle. It reminded Rhett that he needed some corn flakes. He also wanted to check that the dark-haired cutie found whatever he was looking for. Rhett very much wanted to wipe that frown off his beautiful face…

* * *

What on earth did I do to deserve this? Link stared at the only box of mini wheats high up on the top shelf. There was no way he could reach that high. Link looked around him to see anyone who could assist him, There was no-one around, and why would there be? This was, after all, a freaking self-service store. “Fine, I’ll just help myself then!” Link estimated that he could reach the box if he climbed to the next shelf, he could reach the box. He wanted to this nightmare shopping tour to end as soon as possible. So, he placed his foot on the first shelf and gently shifted his weight on that leg, holding tightly to another shelf.

* * *

Rhett arrived at the scene just in time to see how the cute man started climbing up the shelves. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the man’s tight arm muscles. He realized only a moment too soon that the shelves were giving in under the unexpected weight. What happened next only took a few seconds, and all Rhett could do was watch it all happen.

* * *

Link was falling. He landed on the floor hitting his nicely shaped butt. As he fell, he had managed to make almost every box of cereal fall along with him. For a quarter of a second, he felt like he was in a paradise, as the cereal packages broke around him, showering him with cornflakes and cereal of all sorts. After everything around him stilled down, Link looked up to the top shelf and saw the only box still left. Frosted mini wheats. Link felt slightly defeated, and then he heard a loud warm laughter from somewhere close by.

* * *

Rhett couldn’t stop laughing at the sight of the other man sitting on the floor covered in cereal. He had some cheerios in his hair, and he looked like a child who had failed to climb a tree. Only this was not a child but a hilariously awkward, cute man, with beautiful blue eyes. Rhett walked to him. The cereal crunched under his feet. He had no difficulties reaching the box of mini wheats from the shelf, so he took it and passed it onto the man still sitting on the floor, looking flustered and embarrassed. “Was this the one you were looking for?” Rhett asked. Link took the box, but being unable to look at the golden god of a man, he stared at his hands in his lap instead. He looked mortified.

* * *

“Hey, it’s okay. Accidents happen to the best of us. It’s just cereal.” The kindness in the man’s voice made Link look up, just to see the same kindness, and something else, in the sage green eyes of his rescuer. He grabbed the hand reached out for him, and stood up, unable to look away or to release the warm hand. “You seem like you could use someone to protect you. Hi, I’m Rhett.”

* * *

“I’m Link.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a creative rut when it comes to writing, but this trope was such a fun one, I had to write something. This was just a silly little thing I came up with at the last minute (or a little late, to be honest), and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Comments, kudos and all that are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
